


The rabbit hole romp

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bathroom Sex, Bending, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fingering, Groping, Kinky bathroom sex, Kinky sex, Lingerie, Lust, Mirror Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Slightly - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Watching, behind, cum spilling, lick, naughty mr gold, rumbelle prompts, sex in odd places, sex in the rabbit hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Writen at the very last minute for a monthly rumbelling.Smut: Watching, bending, behind, lick, lingerieUnexpected hookUp at the rabbit hole,Sorry guys,but I couldn’t think of a better name or summary.





	The rabbit hole romp

**Author's Note:**

> Belle’s outfit,  
> https://itssandgirl.tumblr.com/post/181582068202/inspiration-outfit

The landlord walked into the rabbit hole.after taking in his surroundings he took a deep breath and sighed, Robert gold relished many things about personally collecting his money on rent day but the rabbit hole was his least favorite place. crowded with young people and sticky countertops.. walking up to the bar he quickly received his payment from the bartender and caught the sound of a group of young woman laughing in a corner booth. mocking him as he walked toward the man's room and receiving many dirty looks as he went.he gave them all a cold menacing glare in return.

opening the bathroom stall he was taken aback to find a very exposed  
Belle French! siting on the toilet with a jumble of green fabric around her legs, her modest breasts and her neatly trimmed pussy exposed.he could see all of her,

For a long moment they both looked at each other in complete shock.her very blue eyes looking up at him bewildered.

"I...there was a long line for the lady's." she explained.

"Oh, yes of course." he muttered awkwardly and quickly closed the bathroom stall giving her some privacy.

Locking the men's room door He paced the room in a unusual state of mortification and unexpected arousal,the image of her luscious naked body seared into his mind.  
leaving him breathless and unexpectedly hard! he stopped his nervous pacing once she exited the stall to wash her hands.

Her green jumper hiding her from his hungry eyes.she avoided his gaze as she straightened her outfit her braless breasts hidden from him by thin fabric.  
her puckered nipples peaking out through the very thin material.he licked his lips his desire to touch her, to have his hard cock in her taking hold of him as he stared at her.

She looked up in the mirror meeting his lustful gaze.

He stood behind her their gaze locking in the mirror both watching what he would do next? his hands moved almost without him realizing. placing his hands on her shoulders she wordlessly watched him as he delicately hooked his fingers through the thin straps of her jumper.slowly pulling them down off her shoulders exposing her perky breasts and harden nipples.her jumper falling down around her ankles her breath hitched as his own became ragged with need.his eyes remained locked with her's through the mirror as he slowly pulled down her black lacy panties.letting them pool around her feet.

They both stood motionless staring at each other through the mirror.her blue eyes following his dark eyes as his hungry eyes took in her beauty. her amply shaped breasts that would fit perfectly in the palm of his hand, her pussy that made his mouth water with longing.he longed to put his mouth on her and taste her. his cock was throbbing straining against his pants.he unzipped his pants seeking relief her blue eyes widened when she heard the crass sound of his zipper being undone.no longer thinking clearly his hands reached for her.cupping her breasts groping her in the man's restroom like some creep,her mouth opened a silent moan escaping her as he fondled her.she didn't stop him even as his greedy hands moved down her body. even spreading her legs as his fingers touched her pussy! he closed his eyes surprised at finding her so wet.but it wasn't enough,his fingers alone inside her wouldn't satisfy his desperate need.he needed to be inside her.gently placing his hand on her back he bent her over the sink and took himself out.

She made a lovely little noise as he thrusted his hard cock into her pussy. taking hold of her hips he took her from behind,fucking her wet little pussy while their eyes locked together in the mirror. watching each other's face as he thrusted into her. she began to moan her pretty face flushed with arousal and bliss.her pussy gripping his cock as she orgasmed taking him with her.he pounded into her from behind as he climax unexpectedly spilling himself inside her.he quickly pulled out of her.spilling some of cum on her ass.

She looked at him throughly wracked. Stepping back from her he ogled her completely exposed state.bent over with his cum on her body the picture perfect view left him breathless.she was perfect in every way.

Turning away from his greedy gaze they redressed in awkwardly silence. he watched her dumb struck as she covered her fuckable body beneath that odd jumper. she wordlessly left the men's room as if nothing had just happened between them,as if the perfect sensation of his cock inside her pussy hadn't just brought them both sweet pleasure, 

Following after her out the door he was dismayed to see her join the rowdy group of woman in the corner booth.he watched her take a sip from her long ignored drink a small smile playing at her mouth.he licked his lips his hungry eyes following the tiny movement of tongue.mentally kicking himself for denying himself the pleasure of truly tasting her. he soon found himself indulging in dirty fantasies of taking her again,bending her over the pool table and having at her. taking her roughly from behind! his thirsty tongue moving down her back.the erotic vision taking his very breath away.

Robert gold heard a giddy giggle and turned his gaze.meeting blue eyes pinning him in place with their own hated look of hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> 2,down and one more too-go! But that one will have to wait until morning. Nighty night readers. Kisses


End file.
